El relato de Sakura
by Soloporquesi
Summary: CAPITULO 7! Al fin! :P ¿Servirá de algo la ayuda de sus amigos para unir los lazos del amor? "-Me refiero a que yo.. -sonrió sonrojado mientras tomaba su mano- Yo te amo Sakura-chan.-"    NaruSaku
1. El relato de Sakura

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi historia, este es mi segundo fic de Naruto! Al fin me decidí por una idea y escribí algo NaruSaku, mi pareja favorita de la serie. Esta vez Sakura es la protagonista y narradora. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Creditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Primer capítulo: _

El relato de Sakura

Iba caminando por las solitarias calles de Konoha, a eso de las 7 de la tarde. Lo más probable es que la mayoría de los aldeanos se encontraran en sus casas o merodeando por ahí. Yo sin embargo, avanzaba sumergida en mis pensamientos. Ese tema aún rondaba por mi cabeza, hace tiempo que era así, y aun sabiendo la solución a dicho dilema, no dejaba de decirme a mi misma que lo mejor era analizar mejor la situación, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. Debo reconocer que en ese momento no me preocupó el hecho de ir caminando sola hasta mi hogar, aunque que extrañaba ir bromeando con él. Él era el que siempre se ofrecía a acompañarme con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Quizás esa era la parte que más extrañaba de aquella situación. Caminar juntos hasta mi casa se había vuelto una tradición para ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente las cosas no eran así.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las bellas montañas de la aldea y las hojas caían con suavidad. Había que reconocer que el entorno era ideal para reflexionar y sentirse a gusto, yo sin embargo me sentía tan triste a pesar de estar en un lugar tan grato, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto esta situación? Sólo podía pensar en eso, no me era posible concentrarme ni siquiera en mi trabajo en el hospital..

-¿Pero qué demonios ocurre conmigo?- Dije al aire tratando de aliviar mi tensión, creyendo que no había nadie más alrededor

-¿Qué ocurre Frentuda? No me digas que estas pensando en eso aún.. o mejor dicho en "alguien"- dijo recalcando la última palabra con una mirada pícara.

-Calla Ino cerda!- dije apretando mi puño frente a mí, mientras me giraba para verla a la cara. Ella sabia mejor que nadie que odiaba hablar de "ese" tema en un lugar público como este, después de todo nos encontrábamos en el parque de la aldea con el riesgo de ser percibidas con facilidad. Me aterraba la idea de ser escuchada por alguien mientras discutíamos el asunto, por lo que prefería hacerlo en mi casa o en un lugar más privado. Aquella rubia carismática era mi mejor amiga, así que no tenía problema en contarle mis cosas. No obstante una de las cosas que odiaba de su excéntrica personalidad, es que siempre fue algo.. bueno digamos poco silenciosa en ese tipo de cosas, ya saben: hablándome del tema por todos lados como si no importara ser escuchada por alguien más.

–Vamos Sakura, se honesta contigo misma, sabes cuál es la solución.. Sólo debes hablarlo con él, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto! - Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

–Pero es tan difícil! ¿Qué se supone que le diré? La verdad es que me complica mucho hablar del tema.. ya sabes lo mucho que me consto comentarte a ti de este asunto.. ¿Crees que podre decírselo a... Naruto?- Pregunté algo afligida a mi amiga.

-¿Decirme que Sakura-chan? – escuché atrás de mi. Me voltee rápidamente y salude como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro, al menos eso intente, pero el rubor era algo muy evidente en mi rostro me imagino, pues sentía mis mejillas enrojecidas ante tal situación.

–Ho-hola Naruto jajajaja que haces por aquí?- traté de disimular mi nerviosismo

–Sólo caminaba, perdón por haber interrumpido su conversación- dijo rascándose la cabeza como siempre.

–No hay problema.. Sólo hablábamos cosas sin importancia- Respondí mirando el suelo.

–Sakura-chan.. ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme? Tu voz sonó algo preocupada.. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mientras me miraba directo a los ojos. No pude sostener aquella mirada profunda y dirigí la vista hacia el lado.

–Bueno.. esteee… yooo..-

Ino se alejaba cautelosamente. Finalmente arriba de un árbol cercano gritó. –Vamos Sakura, es ahora o nunca! Suerte frentuda!- y se marcho saltando hacia las copas de los arboles vecinos. Naruto parecía no comprender absolutamente nada, y lentamente se acerco a mí para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

–Naruto.. hay algo que quiero preguntarte.. Veras, hace algún tiempo he tenido una duda respecto a ti, y creo que lo mejor es consultártelo a ti directamente- Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, por suerte pude calmarme y me decidí a hablar, ya era hora de enfrentar dichosa situación, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía.

-¿Aún me consideras tu mejor amiga?- Dije sin titubear, me sentía más segura y confiada, los nervios habían quedado atrás.

-¿Q-Qué? Claro que sí! Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga! ¿A qué viene esta pregunta Sakura-chan?- dijo extrañado el portador del kyubi.

–No lo sé Naruto… tengo que confesarte que he estado muy triste últimamente, ya no hacemos las cosas que solíamos hacer antes, te siento tan distante, además te comportas de manera fría conmigo.. creo que ya no me das tanta importancia como solías hacerlo antes.. puede parecerte ridículo, pero te extraño.. siempre eras alegre y atento conmigo, pero ya no es así. Pensaras que soy una inmadura y no me importa, quiero recuperar tu amistad Naruto.. porque eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso.. hice algo malo? –Dije finalmente con la vista en el suelo, de verdad que ese tema me afectaba mucho.

Ahí estaba yo, al fin confesándole aquel pensamiento que me acompaño durante tanto tiempo, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas a punto de salir. Odiaba ser tan débil y no poder contener mi llanto. Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré frente a mi, abrazándome como antes hacía cuando me veía llorar. Como había deseado que lo hiciera antes, me sentí tan protegida, aliviada y tan feliz. Lo abracé con fuerza y refugié mi rostro humedecido en su pecho.

–Sakura-chan.. de verdad lo siento tanto, no creí que te afectaría tanto mi decisión, creo que será mejor que te explique todo esto.- Me habló con una voz un tanto débil y acongojada, pero aún sostenía el abrazo. Miré hacia arriba, buscando sus ojos. Noté en seguida que algo cambió en él, nunca había visto su mirada así, me asustó verlo tan triste.

–Naruto..- susurré mientras acariciaba su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me dolía tanto el verle en ese estado. Él tomó mi mano y la apartó mirando hacia el lado, en seguida sentí que su actitud indiferente regresaba. Me alejé dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Sakura..chan, hay algo que debo confesarte yo también.. Siempre has sido mi amiga más importante, a la que más he querido, y siempre estaré para ti. Pero.. creo que lo mejor para mi será que nos distanciarnos, al menos por algún tiempo – dijo escondiéndome su mirada.

-¿Q-Qué?- Apreté mis puños enojada -Eres un idiota! ¿Alejarnos? ¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño comportándote así?, si tanto me quisieras como dices, me tratarías un poco mejor y no negarías nuestra amistad como estúpidamente haces ahora Naruto- Sólo atiné a alejarme del lugar. Corrí tan rápido como pude, en seguida había dejado el lugar atrás. Me dolía y no sabía por qué me dolían tanto sus palabras, me sentí devastada.

Caminé sin rumbo por varios minutos, hasta que agotada llegué a una banca frente al río y me senté. El sol ya se había ocultado y ahora la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo.

–Naruto idiota! Eres un idiota!- Grité lanzando una piedra al agua.

–Vaya.. veo que hasta estando sola lo único que haces es insultarlo, no?.

– Sai! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Dije enojada secándome las lágrimas tratando que no me viera llorar.

–Voy a comer algo.. además vivo aquí..- dijo apuntando su casa.

–Bueno entonces vete de una buena vez, quiero estar sola.- El viento sonaba entre los árboles y jugaba en mis cabellos.

-Sakura.. ¿te gusta Naruto?- Sai sólo sonrió.

–Pero qué demonios pasa contigo Sai! Naruto es.. Naruto es… Naruto sólo es mi mejor amigo!- Demonios… otra vez sentía ese ardor en mis pómulos, ¿acaso estaba sonrojada? Tome mis mejillas y le di la espalda a mi compañero.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? Leí en un libro que si te sonrojas hablando de una persona.. es porque esa persona te gusta. Inmediatamente sentí sus pasos alejarse.. me di vuelta y ya no estaba ahí. Maldito Sai! Como se atreve a decirme eso ¿Naruto gustarme, a mi? Claro que no… ay maldición! Estúpido Narutooo!! Otra preocupación llegaba a mi mente acomplejada.. ¿Qué.. siento por él? No puede gustarme! es mi mejor amigo! Además, al parecer él ya no quiere saber nada de mí, ya no somos los niños que solíamos ser, ahora tenemos 19 años y lo más lógico es que él ya no sintiera nada por mí, era evidente después de su comportamiento tan extraño.. y de sus palabras de hace un rato, él mismo me lo dijo, ya no quería verme. Que tonta fui.. ya había perdido mi oportunidad.. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo y lo sabía muy bien, como me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes cuando él.. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, se está haciendo algo tarde.

Caminaba por las calles, todos parecían tan felices, tan tranquilos, en cambio yo… sentía un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos dentro de mí. Tenía que ordenar esas sensaciones y después tomar una decisión. Pero eso podía esperar, tenía tanta hambre, así que entre en una tienda para comer algo, no tenía ganas de cocinarme en casa. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volteé para ver de quién se trataba.

–Frentuda! Eres una floja igual que yo! Apuesto que no querías cocinarte nada jajaja.. ¿Eh? Sakura, ¿estás bien?. – Preguntó notando lo enrojecido de mis ojos.

-Ino, nada salió como planeé, yo.. yo..- Me abracé a mi amiga. Otra vez estaba llorando, Maldita sea! Odiaba no poder contenerme!

Ino siempre fue tan buena conmigo, siempre supo cómo hacerme reír incluso en las peores situaciones, amaba ser su amiga porque nunca me dejo sola, ni una sola vez, no como el idiota de Naruto que cada día se comportaba más extraño e indiferente conmigo.

–Ya Sakura, no puede ser tan malo..- Me consolaba en sus brazos.

–Sí lo es! Es horrible, Naruto es un idiota! No sabes lo que pasó Ino..- Tenía intenciones de contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día

- Hey! Recuerda que estamos en un restorán.. Alguien te puede oír.- Me susurró en el oído.

–Ya no me importa, ¿acaso nunca han visto a una chica llorar? Naruto es un idiota Ino, me dijo que lo mejor para él era alejarnos, ¿Y qué hay de mi? Es un maldito egoísta que sólo piensa en él!- Dije elevando el tono de mi voz.

–Sakura.. debe haber otra explicación a todo esto, no lo veas así.- Me dijo tratando de calmarme. La comida llegaba a la mesa, así que deshice el abrazo de mi amiga y me abalance a la comida, realmente estaba hambrienta. Cuando me di cuenta me había comido ambos platos, en unos segundos, Ino sólo me miraba con los ojos blancos.

–Frentuda… TE COMISTE MI PLATO TAMBIEN! Eres una cerdaaaaa!- Ambas reímos, pero mi rostro es seguida volvió a apagarse, sólo me quedaba contarle mi gran dilema a mi incondicional amiga.

–Ino.. ¿Crees que aún le guste a Naruto?- Ante tal pregunta mi amiga escupió su té y me miró sorprendida.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿No me digas que al fin te diste cuenta que..?- Dijo mientras se limpiaba el té de sus ropas.

-¿Darme.. cuenta? Entonces.. ¿Tan evidente es que él no quiere saber absolutamente nada de mí?-Mis lágrimas salían otra vez

-Frentuda ¿Eres tonta o qué? Él siempre te ha querido mucho, eso lo sabe todo el mundo ¿Nunca te has planteado la idea de que Naruto este loco por ti y que se aleje resignado porque tú no le corresponderías como él desea? Debe ser difícil estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, piénsalo, porque siempre te verá como un amigo y no como un hombre..Tal vez él este cansado de hacerse ilusiones contigo y sólo recibir tu amistad, lo más probable es que ahora quiera olvidarse de ti, por eso es que quiera dejar de verte tan seguido como antes- Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, pero aún faltaba la parte más difícil para mi..

-Ino.. cómo estas tan segura de eso..¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo?...- Le dije casi en susurros. –Creo que yo.. estoy e-enam..- Maldita Ino me interrumpió justo cuando iba a decir la parte más importante.

–Al fin te diste cuenta Frentudaaaa! ¿Cuánto más tenía que pasar para que al fin te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por él? Reconócelo Sakura, estas loquita por Naruto Jijijiji-

-Ino cerdaaaaaaaaa! Dejame hablaaaar y deja de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo!- Mi rostro estaba absolutamente colorado, creo que un tomate se habría puesto celoso de mi ridícula expresión facial.

–Vamos Sakura, toda la aldea espera el día en el que ustedes finalmente se declaren y sean novios…

-¿QUEEEEEE? Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando Ino-cerdaaaa.- Grité mientras me paraba de mi silla, fue entonces cuando ví la mesa que se encontraba detrás.. Ay dios mío.. no puede estar pasándome esto!

_Continuará…_

**Gracias por leer mi historia!! Espero no haberlos dejado tan intrigados ajajja, es la idea no? Espero recibir algún review para poder continuar con la historia.**

**Saludos!! =)**


	2. El relato de Naruto

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi historia, este es mi segundo fic de Naruto! Al fin terminé la continuación, asi que lo actualizo para quienes esperaron ansiosos la segunda parte. Me disculpo con todos ustedes por la demora, soy de Chile y el terremoro nos afectó a todos, pero gracias a dios no sufri grandes perdidas.. Ademas ya empece con las clases en la universidad, asi que el tiempo es algo escazo. Esta vez Naruto es el narrador. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Creditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Segundo capítulo: _

El relato de Naruto

Caminaba sin rumbo por la aldea, pateaba una que otra piedra que se cruzaba por mi camino, no dejaba de cuestionarme.. ¿Será buena idea? Creo que no tengo alternativa, la única manera de hacer las cosas bien era evitandola, sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora...

De repente oi su voz, me acerqué lentamente evitando ser detectado, y pude distinguir a la perfección su última frase.

-¿Crees que podré decirselo a... Naruto?- Acaso.. ¿Ella estaba hablando de mi?

-¿Decirme qué, Sakura-chan?- Dije sorprendiendo a las dos chicas

-Ho-hola Naruto jajajaja que haces por aquí?- me respondió rápidamente.. Mmmm.. ¿Por qué estará tan nerviosa?

-Sólo caminaba, perdón por haber interrumpido su conversación- dije tratnando de parecer normal

-No hay problema.. Sólo hablabamos cosas sin importancia-

-Sakura-chan.. ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme? Tu voz sonó algo preocupada.. ¿Estás bien?- Me extrañaba su actitud ese día, algo le pasaba, ¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos? ¿Estará molesta conmigo?

-Bueno.. esteee... yooo..- Deje de mirarla cuando escuché que Ino dijo algo a lo lejos, no entendí lo que dijo, pero no le di importancia. Me acerqué a Sakura-chan para escuchar que es eso que la tiene tan preocupada.

-Naruto.. hay algo que quiero preguntarte.. Verás, hace algún tiempo he tendio una duda respecto a ti, y creo que lo mejor es consultartelo a ti directamente- Yo sólo escuchaba, no sabía de lo que se trataba todo esto, algo respecto a mi la tenía así y moria de ganas de enterarme que ocurria lo mas pronto posible..

-¿Aún me consideras tu mejor amiga?-Esas palabras me hicieron palidecer.. no podía entender de que se trataba todo esto

-¿Q-Qué? Claro que sí! Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga! ¿A qué viene esta pregunta Sakura-chan?-Pregunté aún más confundido que antes

–No lo sé Naruto… tengo que confesarte que he estado muy triste últimamente, ya no hacemos las cosas que solíamos hacer antes, te siento tan distante, además te comportas de manera fría conmigo.. creo que ya no me das tanta importancia como solías hacerlo.. puede parecerte ridículo, pero te extraño.. siempre eras alegre y atento conmigo, pero ya no es así. Pensaras que soy una inmadura y no me importa, quiero recuperar tu amistad Naruto.. porque eres muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso.. hice algo malo? – No podia decirle nada, mi mente no podia formular ninguna frase coherente..

Entonces, como un impulso que no pude contener, la abrace. Odiaba verla llorar, y pensar en el hecho que esas lagrimas eran por mi culpa, me hacia sentir como idiota.

Lo reconfortante fue que ella acepto mi gesto y no me golpeo como es costumbre en ella. Aun lloraba, y yo solo trataba de apasiguar su malestar..

–Sakura-chan.. de verdad lo siento tanto, no creí que te afectaría tanto mi decisión, creo que será mejor que te explique todo esto.- Estaba decidido a decirle la verdad.. pero no fui capaz cuando vi esos ojos verdes mirarme directamente con ese brillo tan tipico de ella. A quien trataba de engañar, es obvio que nunca sentira algo por mi, soy un estupido que cree en cuentos de hadas..

–Naruto..- susurró mientras acariciaba mi rostro sin perder el contacto visual, me dolía tanto tenerla tan cerca y no poder confesarle mis sentimientos como debi haber echo. Entonces lentamente tomo mi mejilla.. me senti devastado.. esto no podia seguir asi, tenia que dejar de hacerme ilusiones, era hora de ser realista aunque sea una vez en mi vida.. No siempre se gana, y creo que esta vez, a Uzumaki Naruto le tocaba rendirse. Tomé su mano y la aparté de mi rostro. Ella se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás.

–Sakura..chan, hay algo que debo confesarte yo también… -Le dije algo mas serio- Siempre has sido mi amiga más importante, a la que más he querido, y siempre estaré para ti. Pero.. creo que lo mejor para mi será distanciarnos, al menos por algún tiempo – Le dije evitando su mirada, no podía verla.. no ahora despues de haberle pedido que se alejara de mi, me rompia el alma la idea de no tenerla conmigo.. me odiaba a mi mismo y las ganas de llorar me invadian con brutalidad

-¿Q-Qué? Eres un idiota! ¿Alejarnos? ¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño comportándote así?, si tanto me quisieras como dices, me tratarías un poco mejor y no negarías nuestra amistad como estúpidamente haces ahora Naruto- Y entonces se alejó corriendo.. todo habia resultado fatal, como es posible que terminaramos en ese estado.. Pasar de una linda amistad a "eso"...

Me dolía tanto la situación, la persona más importante para mi.. me odia, me sentí destruido, como muchas veces en mi vida, pero esta vez era mucho peor.

Tantas cosas circulaban por mi mente, me sentía como un tonto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya tome mi desición, tengo que olvidarla a como de lugar; lo único que puedo hacer para olvidarla es alejarme de ella, pero.. ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así? ¿Fui muy duro para decirle las cosas? No puedo decirle mis razones, no puedo decirle que la amo, que siempre la he amado y que probablemente siempre lo haga. Me hace tan mal estar tan cerca de ella y no poder tenerla entre mis brazos. No tengo alternativa, prefiero dejar de verla tan seguido, ya no quiero sufrir más, me entristece no poder sentirla junto a mi como yo deseo.. la amo tanto, si tan sólo ella sintiera lo mismo, todo sería tan perfecto. Sakura-chan y Naruto.. aaaah! suena taaan bien, ¿verdad? Pero que idiota soy.. eso nunca sucederá. Tengo que dejar de hacerme ilusiones, nunca se fijará en un idiota como yo.

Como deseaba abrazarla, verla sonreir, hacerla reir.. hasta extrañaba sus golpes y gritos, siempre creí que eran algo.. bueno, propios de Sakura-chan.

Lloré como un tonto sobre el tejado de mi habitación, pensé que tal vez el brillo de las estrellas me haría sentir mejor, pero no fue así. Sentía tanto no poder estar con ella, como anhelaba mirar en sus ojos y sin miedo decirle lo que grita mi corzón, pero eso era imposible..

El rugido de mi estómago me sacó de mis pensamientos, entonces recordé que no comía desde la mañana.. y ya era bastante tarde, ademas despues de ese duro entrenamiento en la cascada de las afueras de la aldea, mi estómago ya estaba más que vacío

Me introduje a mi pieza por la ventana, encendí la luz y busqué algo de comer, pero no encontré nada. Resignado me dispuse a salir a buscar algo, creo que ahora me vendría bien unos cuantos tazones de mi fiel y hermoso Ramen.. Pero antes entré al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. -Naruto eres patetico- me dije a mi mismo –Llorando por una mujer..- Me mojé la cara esperando que el agua fría se llevara el rastro de mis lágrimas, y sin nada más que hacer, salí por la ventana imaginando un tazon de Ramen esperandome.. Alla voy Ramen-chaaaaaan!

Salté de tejado en tejado como hacía con frecuencia, estaba impaciente por comer esos sabrosos fideos, cuando de pronto.. -¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- Las cosas no podían salirme peor… me paré en frente de la tienda y vi un cartel enorme que decia "Cerrado por reparación.. disculpe las molestias"

Con angustía caminé hasta un parque cercano, me senté en una banca, y miré el cielo. Cerré los ojos y escuché el viento a lo lejos, era el peor dia de mi vida.. Sabia que las cosas con Sakura-chan estaban perdidas y no tendria Ramen para consolarme… nada podia salir peor! De pronto abrí los ojos asustado cuando detecté la presencia de alguien acercandose..

-Naruto.. ¿Qué haces por aca a esta hora?

-Sólo daba una caminata nocturna.. ¿Qué hay de ti… Sai?

-Iré a comer algo, ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias.. –Le dije sin animos, pero mi estupido estómago no eligió un momento más oportuno para rugir nuevamente, esta vez de manera más estripitosa que la anterior.

-Veo que tu estómago no está de acuerdo contigo.. Ven, yo pago esta vez- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias Sai..

Cuando llegamos al restoran, me quedé paralizado en la entrada.. No podía entrar a ese lugar..

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, no vas a entrar?

-Sai… mejor me voy a mi casa, nos vemos otro día..Gracias por la invitacion-

-Espera Naruto!- Sai no tardo mucho en alcanzarme- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que estoy muy cansado.. mejor me voy a dormir

-Pero no has comido nada.. Debe ser por eso que estas tan agotado, ven te he dicho que yo pago esta vez

-No es eso Sai, es que no puedo entrar a ese lugar…-Le dije en un tono de susurro

-¿Por qué no?- respondio el imitando el tono de voz

-….- Mire el suelo con algo de verguenza

-¿Acaso no querías encontrarte con alguien?-preguntó con esa inexpresion tan clasica de él

-Si.. Sakura-chan estaba ahí con Ino.. Prefiero no entrar Sai.. -Dije algo resignado

-¿Temes que te golpee cuando te vea? Porque hace un rato hablé con ella.. y al parecer estaba bastante molesta contigo..

-¿Qu-é? ¿Hablaste con Sakura-chan? ¿Te dijo algo de mi?-Se me apretó el pecho y sentí mi corazon palpital a mil por hora

-Yo no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa entre ustedes Naruto.. pero ¿Sabes? Aunque no se mucho del tema del amor y esas cosas, yo creo que le gustas a Sakura

-…-

-Quizás sea bueno que le digas lo que sientes.. ella debe estar esperando tu confesion, no esperes a que sea tarde, mas vale arriesgarse.. He leido muchos libros al respecto y siempre dicen que no hace bien guardarse esas cosas Naruto, y por lo que veo, tu si que la amas y-

-YA CALLATE!! No sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien y que esa persona te odie porque no soy capaz de darle lo que ella quiere.. Ella busca un hombre serio, inteligente, un buen ninja.. alguien como… Sasuke, ademas estoy seguro que aun siente algo por él.. - Sentía tanta rabia.. apreté mis puños intentando guardar mis lagrimas, pero fue en vano- Nunca verá en mi a alguien más que a un tonto..

-Naruto..

-Sai ya basta, no quiero hablar del tema.. debo olvidarme de ella, es la única solución, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?- Dije completamente resignado

-¿Pero qué es lo pasa contigo Naruto? ¿Qué pasó con el "Nunca voy a rendirme"? Eres la persona mas optimista y alegre que conosco.. Aquel joven que lucha por sus sueños, sin importar nada! Siempre te pones de pie, aunque estes machacado.. ¿Por qué aplicas eso solo en el campo de batalla? Naruto.. ¿no te das cuent -

-Ya bastaa!! –No tenia animos de escuchar una palabra mas- No creas que es facil para mi.. Todos creen que es facil mostrar una sonrisa.. soy un ser humano, tambien tengo mis problemas y sufro por ello. Todos creen que soy capaz de todo.. todos confian en mi.. todos esperan lo mejor de mi.. es una carga tan dura, temo a diario decepcionarlos a todos, por eso sigo dando lo mejor de mi, pero tambien necesito descanzar… Yo.. Yo solo quiero encontrar mi camino.. Yo... Ya olvidalo, no tiene importancia, me voy a mi casa..

-Espera! Somos amigos, por favor solo dejame decirte una cosa..

-Que sea rapido..-Le dije sin voltearme a mirarlo

-Eres un idiota si no lo ves.. Debes estar ciego si no has notado la forma en la que te mira.

-¿Qué? ¿De que demonios estas hablandome?- Lo mire sorprendido

-Eso tendras que verlo tu mismo.. Bueno Naruto, yo si entrare a ese lugar.. muero de hambre. Por favor piensa en lo que te dije.. Buenas noches.

Estupido Sai! Siempre me deja confundido con sus estupidos discursos y citas de libros de sicologia.. Pero.. ¿la forma en la que ella me mira? Bueno.. ya no somos niños y a decir verdad, nuestra relacion ha cambiado en algunos aspectos, ella sigue golpeandome y retandome, pero siempre esta preocupada de mi.. Supongo que despues de todo, no me odia..

_Continuará…_

**Gracias por leer mi historia!! Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Espero recibir sus opiniones ¿Querían saber quién estaba en el restorant al lado de Sakura, verdad? Lo siento a todos pero tendran que esperar un poco más, se dice por ahí que lo mejor viene al final. Además, asi no se pierde la emoción. Jejeje chaito! :P**

**Saludos!! =)**


	3. El relato de Sai

**Hola a todos! Al fin terminé la continuación, asi que lo actualizo para quienes esperaron ansiosos la tercera parte. Me disculpo con todos ustedes por la demora, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación, pero prometo que la espera valdrá la pena, porque esto cada vez se pone mejor! Esta vez Sai es el narrador, aunque esta autora también mete sus ideas de vez en cuando. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Créditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Tercer capítulo: _

El relato de Sai

Cuando entre a buscar algo de comida noté que sí estaba Sakura e Ino tal como lo había dicho Naruto.. me dispuse a hacerles compañía, pero desistí al notar que Sakura estaba llorando, ¿Por qué estará llorando? Me pregunté. La intriga me comía las entrañas, así que me acerqué despacio para preguntar si todo andaba bien. Nunca he sido de las personas que se entromete en las conversaciones del resto, ni mucho menos de los que andan escuchando conversaciones ajenas a escondidas, pero..

–_Ino.. ¿Crees que aún le guste a Naruto_?- Oh por dios! Están hablando de Naruto! Será mejor que reúna un poco de información.. Me senté tan cerca como pude sin ser detectado, mi plan funcionaba a la perfección. Sé que dije que no era de aquellos que escuchan conversaciones ajenas, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo, simplemente algo me decía que debía saber cada detalle de aquella charla.

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿No me digas que al fin te diste cuenta que..?-_ Será que al fin Sakura reconocerá sus sentimientos?

-_Frentuda ¿Eres tonta o qué? Él siempre te ha querido mucho, eso lo sabe todo el mundo ¿Nunca te has planteado la idea de que Naruto este loco por ti y que se aleje resignado porque tú no le corresponderías como él desea? Debe ser difícil estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, piénsalo, porque siempre te verá como un amigo y no como un hombre..Tal vez él este cansado de hacerse ilusiones contigo y sólo recibir tu amistad, lo más probable es que ahora quiera olvidarse de ti, por eso es que quiera dejar de verte tan seguido como antes-_ Vaya.. Ino es mucho más perceptiva de lo que creía..

_-Ino.. cómo estas tan segura de eso..¿Acaso él te ha dicho algo?...-_ ¿Por qué demonios hablan tan despacio? _–Creo que yo.. estoy e-enam..- …_

–_Al fin te diste cuenta Frentudaaaa! ¿Cuánto más tenía que pasar para que al fin te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por él? Reconócelo Sakura, estas loquita por Naruto Jijijiji-_

_-Ino cerdaaaaaaaaa! Dejame hablaaaar y deja de sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo!-_

–_Vamos Sakura, toda la aldea espera el día en el que ustedes finalmente se declaren y sean novios…- Yo sólo asistí con la cabeza_

_-¿QUEEEEEE? Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando Ino-cerdaaaa.- Gritó dando un salto quedando de pie.. _Esto no se ve nada bien.. Me ha descubierto! "Piensa en algo rápido, piensa en algo rápido", me repetí mientras me ponía de pie

-Hola Sakura, hola Ino- Saludé al ponerme de pie, la rubia me miraba emocionada, mientras que mi compañera de equipo.. creo que sentía ganas de asesinarme..

-Sai!, que agradable sorpresa, ven siéntate con nosotras, a Sakura no le molestará, ¿verdad que no?-dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa que aún se mantenía de pie con el rostro oculto en sus cabellos.

-Claro que no- contestó levantando la mirada- puedes sentarte en mi puesto si gustas.. en cuanto a mí, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya se está haciendo muy tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano… Por cierto Sai, más te vale llevar a Ino a su casa, y tú..tú no escuchaste nada de lo que hablamos, está bien?-me dijo mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, yo sólo asistí atemorizado, ya había visto cuan agresiva podía ser cuando algo la hacía enojar, el sólo hecho de recordar las duras palizas que le daba a Naruto me hacía temblar- Hasta luego chicos.. y disfruten de su cita-dijo entornando una sonrisa que a mi parecer escondía algo de tristeza.

Una vez que Sakura abandonó el lugar, me sentí más relajado, entonces me dispuse a seguir con mi plan..

-Así que.. esto es una cita, eh?-Le dije con una sonrisa

-Mmm- respondió en un tono afirmativo colgándose de mi brazo

-Ino.. ¿Por qué Sakura no quiere hablarme de Naruto?- Esto hizo que la rubia cambiara a un semblante más serio

-La frentona es muy reservada con sus cosas, aunque.. con Sasuke-kun era diferente- dijo mirando el techo como recordando algo agradable- Era nuestro principal tema de conversación, ella decía una y otra vez que daría cualquier cosa por tener su atención.. sólo éramos unas niñas tontas ilusionadas con el primer amor. Pero esta vez, siempre evita el asunto, creo que no quiere reconocer que ese tonto al fin ha logrado conquistarla. Es difícil asumir que estás enamorada, sobre todo si de quien se trata es tu mejor amigo. Además.. tú no sabes cómo eran las cosas antes- Rió- Naruto sí que ha cambiado. Antes sólo era un niño chillón e hiperactivo que no dejaba de hablar tonterías, pero su actitud ahora es más serena y madura, como todos nosotros, él también está creciendo y creo que Sakura al igual lo ha notado..

-Pero, ¿Sakura siempre fue así con él?

-Claro! Sigue golpeándolo por decir idioteces, con la única diferencia que ahora se preocupa por él de otra manera, tú lo has visto desde cerca estos últimos años

- ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?

-Tú sí que estás interesado en el tema, no? – mirándome con picardía

-Lo siento, no es mi intención ser entrometido, pero gracias a Naruto conocí el significado del concepto de amistad, y como cualquier amigo, quiero lo mejor para él, sé que aún siente algo por ella

-Bueno, a decir verdad, desde que éramos muy pequeños él siempre adoró a la frentona. Cuando Iruka-sensei formó los grupos de trabajo, Sakura se molestó mucho al enterarse que debía compartir la mayor parte del tiempo con Naruto, pero en las misiones él siempre la protegió y le ha demostrado su admiración de muchas maneras.. En cuanto a Sakura, en un principio sólo le daba importancia a las cosas que hacía Sasuke-kun, así que nunca valoró las cosas que Naruto hacía por ella, ni mucho menos veía los avances que él lograba como ninja.

-Ya veo..

-Hey! Tú eres amigo de Naruto.. ahora dime- preguntó apoyando su cabeza en sus dos manos sobre la mesa- ¿qué te ha dicho al respecto?

-Ese es el problema..

-Hmp?

-Naruto… está perdiendo la esperanza, él cree que lo mejor es no darle más vueltas al asunto y olvidarse de ella-le comenté resignado

-¡¿QUÉ! Sai, ¿Hablas en serio? TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!- mientras se apoyaba en la mesa

-Creo que ambos podríamos hacer una misión, no te parece?

-Sí, es una buena idea.. tú encárgate de Naruto, yo me hago cargo de Sakura

-Déjalo en mis manos… "preciosa"-guiñé un ojo

-Sai…(Tono pícaro)- Yo sólo sonreí, que fácil es hacer feliz a las mujeres..

-Muy bien, entonces el plan es…..

Luego de despedirse de la ojiazul en la puerta de su casa, el chico AMBU se apresuró en llegar a su destino.. el departamento de Naruto. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ¡YA!

-Naruto! Naruto abre la puerta!- grité en la oscuridad golpeando la madera. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Y siento mucho haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo, con los deberes de la universidad no me queda mucho tiempo libre. Espero recibir algún review para poder continuar con la historia.**

**Saludos! =)**


	4. El relato de Naruto II

**Hola a todos! Al fin actualizo mi historia que estaba algo abandonada, que extraño subir 2 capítulos seguidos, no? Ajjaja bueno muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic. Esta vez Naruto es el narrador, aunque esta autora también mete sus ideas de vez en cuando. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Créditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_**VAMOS CHILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :P **_

_Cuarto capítulo: _

El relato de Naruto II

La noche me había agotado, así que me tendí en mi cama para descansar, cuando conseguí cerrar los ojos y el sueño al fin me estaba dominando un estrepitoso sonido me despertó de un golpe.

-Naruto! Naruto abre la puerta!-

-Mmmmmmmmmmm–bostezo- Pero quién demonios molestará a estas horas… son las 2 de la mañana!- Me levanté enojado de mi maravilloso paraíso de algodón y me apresuré en abrir, rogué porque no se tratara de una misión, no estaba de ánimos para nada, sólo quería dormir hasta desfallecer

-Hola Naruto, lamento mucho molestarte a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo algo muy importante.

-Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy muy cansado..

-Por favor Naruto realmente es muy importante

-Está bien, está bien, pasa-Le invité a entrar mientras encendía la luz. Tuve que correr un montón de ropa sucia, lanzar al suelo unos envases vacíos de Ramen y sacudir las migajas de pan sobre el sillón para poder ver el sofá- Siéntate- Le ofrecí, Sai sólo miraba con los ojos blancos

-Este desastre es el lugar donde vives?

-Hey! Así que sólo se trata de eso? Si quieres que limpie y ordene esto, puedes venir a decírmelo mañana..

-No se trata de tu habitación, en realidad se trata de mi. Necesito tu ayuda..

-Hm? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que creo que.. me estoy enamorado.. no puedo dejar de pensar en el tema..

-Es Ino, verdad?

-Sí…

-Ya veo.. Sai, lo siento mucho pero no soy muy bueno en esas cosas sentimentales- dije dándole la espalda

-¿Podría usar tu habitación para un cita?- preguntó sin preámbulos

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! –No pude evitar imaginarme cosas bien "feas" sobre Sai e Ino…

-Oye.. no me refería a eso! Digamos que es un excelente pretexto para poder pasar un tiempo juntos sin interrupciones.. entiendes?

-Sigo pensando que eres un maldito pervertido..

-Naruto.. tú eres el pervertido que piensa esas cosas… A lo que me refiero es que tu habitación es ideal para crear una cita novedosa

-…

-No entiendes, verdad? –suspiro- Déjame explicarte mejor- Dijo el castaño mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, yo me senté cerca para escuchar mejor- Mira el plan es traer a Ino hasta acá y pedirle que me ayude a ordenar tu desorden-Dijo sonriente

-Y qué te hace creer que ella aceptará eso? Es lo menos romántico que he escuchado en mi vida! Realmente hay cosas que debes aprender.. Una cita es una ocasión en la que sólo estarán ustedes dos, es algo muy especial, entiendes? Una oportunidad para demostrar el interés que tienes por la otra persona, generalmente se hacen cosas como salir a cenar, o a caminar por la aldea. De seguro que si le pides una cita y le dices que el panorama será ordenar mi habitación, rayos Sai-Risa- Se enfadará muchísimo! Ino pensará que tú esperas que ella sea tu sirvienta o algo así. Las mujeres esperan que las hagas sentir especiales, que les des más importancia que al resto de las chicas, un alago siempre funciona.. o al menos debería funcionar.. Vaya mira que cosas digo, como si yo fuera un experto en esto del tema del amor.

-Oye.. puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, supongo.. creo que el sueño se ha esfumado por completo

-¿Estas enamorado? Por la forma en que decías todo eso.. me parece que así es

-…- No podía responder eso, sólo pude bajar la mirada y omitir aquella pregunta que me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable

-Vamos Naruto, somos amigos, no? Creo que podemos hablar de este tipo de cosas.. Acaso no confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti! Somos amigos… pero.. yoo..

-Veo que la respuesta es más que evidente- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me ruborizaba con aquel comentario

-Sai.. ya sabes cuál es la respuesta.. y también sabes la decisión que he tomado, ¿Por qué sigues dándole vueltas al asunto?

-Porque yo veo las cosas desde afuera, puedo darte una opinión bastante favorable para ambos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que es evidente que entre ustedes existe un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad..

-… No es cierto

-Por qué de pronto te has puesto tan negativo? Tú no eres así

-¿De qué me sirve amarla si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? Ella ama a Sasuke, siempre lo ha hecho… y yo sólo soy la sombra de su recuerdo. Siempre me repito una y otra vez el hecho de haberle fallado, no pude traerlo de regreso.. No pude cumplir mi promesa..

-La gente cambia, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos cambia.. Tú tienes la cualidad de hacer eso. Puedo decírtelo con toda certeza porque tú me has cambiado, me has enseñado cosas que no se aprenden de los libros. Gracias a ti soy una mejor persona

-Y qué tiene que ver eso con Sakura-chan?

-Sakura solía ser engreída e infantil, lo único que hacía era perseguir a Sasuke, mientras que a ti, sólo te insultaba y te trataba mal.. pero de pronto, los años han transcurrido casi sin notarlo, y vaya que han cambiado las cosas! Sasuke ya no es parte del equipo 7, pero tú sigues a su lado, no la abandonas y prometes protegerla con tu vida, es ahí cuando ella nota que eres una persona formidable y con esto sus lazos cada vez se hacen más fuertes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las veces en las que ella se mostró cálida contigo, los momentos en los que se preocupó por ti, incluso las veces en las que lloró por miedo a perderte en el campo de batalla?

-Sai..

-Naruto, por favor no tomes una decisión tan apresurada como esa.. dejaré que lo pienses mejor.. oye, crees que sería buena idea una cita doble?

-Quieres salir con dos mujeres a la vez? MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-Me refiero a una cita en donde participen 2 parejas idiota..

-Cuando dices 2 parejas.. supongo que no estarás pensando en Sakura-chan y yo, verdad?

-Vaya! Me sorprende que lo hayas captado tan rápidamente..

-No creo que sea una buena idea..

-Nada de peros, paso mañana por ti a las 4, ya no tienes escapatoria.. por cierto, muchas gracias Naruto y discúlpame por la hora- Dijo mientras salía

-Sai espera no te va- Maldito Sai! Pero.. será que Sakura-chan le dijo algo? Mmmm… que intriga tengo! Ojala mañana pueda pedirle perdón por haberla hecho llorar..

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Esto cada vez se pone mejor... Espero recibir algún review para poder continuar con la historia**

**Saludos! =)**


	5. Basta de relatos ¡La verdadera misión

**Hola a todos! Al fin actualizo mi historia.. Sé que no los capítulos anteriores no han estado muy emocionantes, pero el tiempo me impide escribir algo mejor! Muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic.. Aca va el 5to capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Créditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Quinto capítulo: _

"_Basta de relatos.. ¡La verdadera misión recién comienza!"_

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y se dirigían sin cuidado sobre su rostro. –Maldito sol- dijo entre dientes. Se volteó para ver la hora.. Eran las 2 de la tarde. –Son las dos…-Dijo mientras me estiraba. De pronto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - ¡¿SON LAS DOS?- gritó al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la cama y velozmente corría al baño, no sin antes tropezar con todo lo que se interponía en su camino, sus cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados, dejando ver un desorden absoluto en el lugar; tenía que darse prisa. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran como usualmente hacía. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior. El estúpido de Sai vendría con Ino a las 4 a tener su "cita". Aún no comprendía bien el porqué le había pedido usar su habitación, ni mucho menos entendía las palabras de Sai "una oportunidad ideal para conversar y pasar un rato agradable".. seguía pensando que era un maldito pervertido. Suspiró y rió debido a la gracia que le causaba Sai. ¿Quién pensaría que aquel chico frío e inexpresivo caería enamorado?

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla. Se paró frente al espejo, miró su cuerpo desnudo y empezó a hablar con su reflejo.

-Bien Naruto, hoy es el día! hoy descubrirás la verdad! - le decía al espejo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas- Pero.. ¿No será que me estoy precipitando? Tal vez Sai sólo quiera darme ánimos.. pero supongo que vale la pena intentarlo- Dijo resignado dejándose caer sobre la cama. Dirigió su vista hacia el costado y vio un marco de foto. La tomó entre sus manos y la observó. Una sonrisa nostálgica se tornó en sus labios.

-Sakura-chan..-

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo saltar del susto, después unas risas y unas voces se dejaron oír. Se levantó de la cama no sin antes mirar el reloj, ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Odiaba cuando la gente era tan puntual..

Se dirigió a la puerta algo nervioso, sabía que Sai vendría con Sakura, y no podía sentirse tranquilo con esa idea.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Sai y a Ino tomados de la mano. Sai le sonreía mientras que Ino le miraba con la boca abierta y algo sonrojada. El rubio se extraño por la actitud de la chica y no dudó en preguntar qué ocurría

-Ino... ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. La rubia soltó la mano de su acompañante y se tapó ambos ojos- Eres un estúpido Naruto!- Gritaba aún más sonrojada. Naruto no comprendía nada, ¿Es que le daba vergüenza que él estuviera allí presente en su cita? Tal vez ella creyó que solo estarían ella y Sai, pensó el ojiazul.

-Naurto.. si serás idiota- Dijo Sai entre risas

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó angustiado.

Ino seguía con los ojos tapados, gritando insultos como loca mientras que Sai no dejaba de reír. Fue entonces cuando al ingenuo chico se le ocurrió una idea de lo que posiblemente ocurría.. Temiendo lo peor bajó lentamente su mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus peores sospechas eran ciertas.

-Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento!- Gritó el rubio mientras corría hacia el interior de su hogar. Luego de unos segundos volvió al umbral de su puerta y con una risa nerviosa invitó a pasar a sus invitados.

-Naruto.. Realmente eres un Idiota- Dijo Ino ya adentro del departamento del chico. El aludido sólo se limitó a reír y rascarse la cabeza algo nervioso- Yo.. Yo no tenía por qué haber visto… "eso"- dijo tapándose el rostro avergonzada.

-¿Verdad que no es la gran cosa?- dijo Sai sujetándole el hombro a la chica. Ante este comentario Ino enrojeció tanto que se podía ver humo salir de su cabeza.

-Como si el tuyo fuese más grande.. –Contestó el rubio desafiante y sin pensarlo.

Ino ya no lo soportaba más… Justo cuando Sai iba a continuar aquella conversación, la ojiazul dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones

–¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE PENES POR FAVOR? ¡HAY UNA CHICA PRESENTE IDIOTAS!- Les dio un buen golpe a ambos y luego una gran batalla de carcajadas se desató por parte de los 3 chicos.

-Por cierto.. ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – Preguntó mirando a Sai

-¿La frentuda? No lo sé, y ¿por qué debería estar aquí?- intervino Ino

-Bueno.. no- no lo sé, creí.. creí que tal vez vendría con ustedes- Respondió algo nervioso el ojiazul

-Naruto ayer te dije que vendría con Ino, ¿no recuerdas?.. La cita- Dijo en su oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Ino escuchara

-Ah si.. Es cierto, su cita.. – dijo con el semblante bajo- Bueno entonces diviértanse, yo me voy a almorzar- Dijo dándoles la espalda dispuesto a marcharse

-Espera un momento Naruto- Ino le sujeto de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera- No me digas que de verdad creíste que esto sería una cita

-¿Qué?- El rubio estaba confundido..

-Vamos Naruto.. ya sabes porqué estamos aquí..- El pobre chico nunca se había sentido más confundido en su vida

-Ino.. ¿De qué estás hablando?- La rubia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió pícaramente- ¿I-Ino?- Naruto no tenía un buen presentimiento. Se dio cuenta que algo tramaban esos dos..

-Naruto.. ¡La verdadera misión recién comienza!- Contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa, Sai no hacía nada más que sonreír.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Esto cada vez se pone mejor... Espero recibir algún review para poder continuar con la historia**

**NA: Acabo de leer el manga 501!**

**Saludos! =)**


	6. ¡La misión ha funcioncionado!

**Hola a todos! Hace unos momentos me disponía a estudiar, pero se me ocurrió una buena idea para continuar con la historia, así que mejor la escribo para poder concentrarme... Sé que el capítulo anterior fue corto, intentaré que este sea mucho más largo y emocionante! Recuerden que el poco tiempo libre me impide escribir algo mejor. Muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic.. Aca va el 6to capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Créditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Sexto capítulo: _

"_Basta de relatos.. ¡La misión ha funcionado!"_

-Vamos Naruto.. ya sabes porqué estamos aquí..- El pobre chico nunca se había sentido más confundido en su vida

-Ino.. ¿De qué estás hablando?- La rubia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió pícaramente- ¿I-Ino?- Naruto no tenía un buen presentimiento. Se dio cuenta que algo tramaban esos dos..

-Naruto.. ¡La verdadera misión recién comienza!- Contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa, Sai no hacía nada más que sonreír.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? ¿Te refieres a limpiar mi habitación?- Preguntó alarmado ante la actitud de su invitada

-No tonto.. ¿No se te ocurre nada si digo.. "Sakuuuuraaaa-chaaaaaan"- Trató de imitar su tono de voz mientras se acercaba amenazante sobre el chico kyubi.

A cada paso que la chica daba en dirección a Naruto, él retrocedía uno bastante atemorizado, pero su escape llegó a su fin ya que la puerta cerrada tras su espalda impidió que saliera de aquel lugar. Ino aprovechó la ocasión y se puso frente al rubio para impedir que huyera.

-Naruto.. Dime.. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura? – Le dijo muy cerca de su cara con los ojos entrecerrados

-aaaa estee yooo… pues veras jejeje

-Puedes confiar en nosotros.. sólo queremos ayudar

-¿Eh?

-Ay Naruto, tan idiota como siempre, ven –dijo mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia el sillón- Yo soy amiga de Sakura.. y créeme que sé lo que te digo. Ahora, necesito saber que sientes por ella.. Y no me mientas!-le amenazó con el puño en alto, el amenazado tragó saliva fuertemente

-¿De veras tengo que contestar eso? –preguntó mirando hacia el suelo

-Naruto.. por favor, sé que sientes algo por ella.. – Le dijo con un suave tono de voz.

Sai estaba alejado de la situación, observaba como la chica llevaba a cabo todo el plan. Ya había cumplido con su parte de la misión, ahora sólo faltaba que Ino cumpliera con la suya.

-¿De qué sirve responder a eso? Sé que para Sakura no soy nadie especial, sólo soy un amigo en quién confiar. Ella nunca olvidará a Sasuke.. debe odiarme por no haber cumplido esa promesa..

-Naruto.. – respondió la chica sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza- realmente no entiendes el corazón de una mujer..

-¿Eh?- levantó la mirada para verla -¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Es que acaso aún no lo entiendes?

-…

-Dime.. ¿La quieres?

-Ino.. yo.. yo la amo.. –dijo con un hilo de voz- pero.. ella no siente lo mismo que yo

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Te sorprenderás

-¿Tú crees que..

-Definitivamente- dijo la chica adivinando su pensar- Tú eres el mejor en sorprender a la gente! Y nunca te rindes.. Sakura estará feliz de oír tus sentimientos – Alzo su pulgar para darle ánimos

- Gracias Ino.. –Su sonrisa había vuelto..

La pareja se fue dejando a un pensativo Naruto en su habitación. El rubio se decidió y salió de su casa en busca de Sakura. Se sentía nervioso pero con la suficiente fuerza para decirle toda la verdad. La buscó en su apartamento, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se dirigió al hospital y Shizune le dijo que le habían dado el día libre.

Ya no sabía dónde buscarla, entonces recordó el lugar que ella siempre frecuentaba.. aquella banca del parque. Corrió hacia el lugar y efectivamente ahí se encontraba la chica. El viento revolvía su cabello y su rostro se notaba triste. Se acercó despacio para evitar ser detectado.

Cuando se encontró a dos pasos de distancia, ella levantó la mirada y se sonrojó. Fue ahí cuando finalmente comprendió las palabras de Ino. Se sintió feliz de estar en ese lugar con ella. Al fin le diría lo que le dictaba su corazón, lo que aquejaba a su alma, lo que deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo..

-Naruto.. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la chica arreglándose el cabello que el viento había desordenado.

-Sólo quería verte-sonrió- No deberías preocuparte por tu cabello, luces muy linda así… - La pelirosa seguía sentada mirando a su amigo que estaba de pie frente a ella. Entonces con un suave gesto le invitó a sentarse junto a ella

-Naruto… quería pedirte perdón… no debería exigirte que pases tanto tiempo conmigo, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonar Sakura-chan.. creo que te debo una explicación.. Verás, esto es algo difícil de decir. Una parte de mi me dice que este contigo en todo momento, que te proteja, que te haga reir.. pero mi otra parte, me pide a gritos que me aleje, que no me haga más ilusiones..

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mirando expectante a sus ojos.

-Me refiero a que yo.. -sonrió sonrojado mientras tomaba su mano- Yo te amo Sakura-chan.- La Haruno abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder. Entonces una alegría infinita la invadió. Soltó su mano pero sólo para acercarse más a él con un cálido abrazo.

-Naruto.. no sabes lo mucho que esperé a que me dijeras eso- le susurró en el oído.

El chico sólo la apegó más a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando las ganas de gritar.

- ¿Sabes lo más chistoso de esto?- una pausa se hizo presente, entonces al no recibir respuesta, la ojiverde se separó lentamente- Que yo también te amo- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Naruto no cabía en su felicidad y dejó salir su sonrisa que había permanecido apagada por mucho tiempo. –Que bueno es verte sonreír otra vez- dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios con los ojos cerrados y una notoria sonrisa adornando su rostro ruborizado.

El rubio sólo imitó su gesto y se dejó llevar sintiendo como el amor afloraba desde el fondo de su alma. Se acercó lentamente y al fin se juntaron sus labios, convirtiendo aquel día soleado en el mejor día de sus vidas.

El viento acompañó aquel mágico momento, haciendo que las hojas de cerezo adornaran la escena de aquel esperado primer beso.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Lo siento por la demora, pero cometí el error de subir la historia cuando aún no estaba terminada, pero creo que ya aprendí mi lección :P Ahora estoy escribiendo otra historia! La subiré cuando esté completamente terminada, para no demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Saludos! =)**


	7. Los vestigios de la misión

**Hola a todos! La verdad hay partes de este Fic que no me convencen ajaja pero bueno. Creo que el fin se acerca… pero no teman, volveré! Tal vez la historia me alcance para unos 4 capítulos más. Recuerden que el poco tiempo libre me impide escribir algo mejor. Muchas gracias a los que siguen mi fanfic.. Aca va el 7mo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya saben lo fácil que es demostrar si te gusta o no.. jejeje expláyense en los Reviews :P **

_***Créditos para el gran Masashi Kishimoto por supuesto..Creador de Naruto y sus personajes.**_

_Séptimo capítulo: _

"_Basta de relatos.. ¡Los vestigios de la misión!"_

-Me refiero a que yo.. -sonrió sonrojado mientras tomaba su mano- Yo te amo Sakura-chan.- La Haruno abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder. Entonces una alegría infinita la invadió. Soltó su mano pero sólo para acercarse rápidamente a él con un abrazo.

-Naruto.. no sabes lo mucho que esperé a que me dijeras eso- le susurró en el oído con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su cercanía.

El chico sólo la apegó más a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

- ¿Sabes lo más chistoso de esto?- una pausa se hizo presente, entonces al no recibir respuesta, la ojiverde se separó lentamente- Que yo también te amo, Naruto- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Naruto no cabía en su felicidad y dejó salir su sonrisa que había permanecido apagada por mucho tiempo. –Que bueno es verte sonreír otra vez- dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios con los ojos cerrados y una notoria sonrisa adornando su rostro ruborizado.

El rubio sólo imitó su gesto y se dejó llevar sintiendo como el amor afloraba desde el fondo de su alma. Se acercó lentamente a ella y al fin se juntaron sus labios, convirtiendo aquel día soleado en el mejor día de sus vidas.

El viento acompañó aquel mágico momento, haciendo que las hojas de cerezo adornaran la escena de aquel esperado primer beso.

Paulatinamente el contacto se perdió, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y al ver que su acompañante aún los mantenía cerrados, sonrió; pero su rostro de embobado la hizo sentir aún más feliz.

-Realmente eres un Idiota Naruto..- susurró muy cerca de su boca, el rubor se negaba a abandonar sus pálidas mejillas.

-Hey! Se supone que después de algo como eso debes decir algo lindo Sakura-chaan!- refunfuño con un tono infantil

-Algo como.. ¿Me ha encantado?-contestó con un tono coqueto llevando parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Jejeje… tal vez, pero te aseguro que aún falta mucho para poder decir eso… Sakura-chan- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose nuevamente hasta su rostro, robándole un segundo beso algo más experimentado; y rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos, entrelazó sus dedos en su espalda para mantener el contacto que le hacía sentir en la nube más alta del cielo.

Al oír unas risas a un lado se separaron sobresaltados en un segundo. Se trataba de Ino y Sai, quienes sonreían con orgullo, pero la más feliz ahí era la rubia.

-Vaya vaya… Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa

-Calla Ino-cerda! No tienes nada que hacer aquí- se quejó molesta con los ojos blancos, completamente sonrojada.

-Veo que la misión si funcionó, ¿no es cierto preciosa?- dijo Sai rodeando con su brazo el cuello de la ojiazul, quien asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Mi-misión? ¿De qué misión hablan?- preguntó confundida mirando a Ino.

-Mmm.. sólo recuerda que me debes una… –contestó guiñándole un ojo, alejándose con su acompañante, dejándoles nuevamente a solas.

-Espera Ino! Inooooo!- suspiró -Bueno, supongo que tú sí me dirás de que va todo esto..– dijo mientras se ponía de pie frente al ojiazul, con las manos en la cintura. Su mirada denotaba incertidumbre. Naruto sonrió al verla tan interesada en el tema y rió para sus adentros al notarla tan impaciente por saber que ocurría entre sus amigos y él.

Se puso de pie. Tomó sus manos y sin dejar de mirarlas, le dijo- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que nos alejáramos? ¿Qué no me hacía bien estar tan cerca de ti?- Ante estas preguntas la chica palideció y apretó sus manos temiendo lo peor. Suavemente asistió con la cabeza mirando tristemente sus manos entrelazadas.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, y finalmente fue interrumpido por el chico. Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto

-Sakura-chan… La verdad es que tenía miedo, no quería perderte. Creí que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo, así que pensé que si me alejaba un poco de ti, podría verte sólo como una amiga- rió -Siempre he sido un tonto, y de no ser por la ayuda de Ino y Sai, ahora mismo estaría en mi habitación torturándome con la idea de olvidarte- Sakura soltó sus manos y se pegó al cuerpo masculino, refugiando su rostro en su torso.

–Eres un tonto- dijo entre sollozos -Yo creí que ya no querías saber nada más de mi… No sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti. Lo único que sé, es que quiero estar contigo, Naruto- Finalizó aferrándose fuertemente a su chaqueta anaranjada.

El rubio correspondió el abrazo y acarició el cabello rosa de su compañera de equipo, quien aún mantenía la mirada oculta en su pecho –No llores Sakura-chan.. Ahora estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?- ella levantó la vista sin soltarse de su agarre. Su mirada penetrante hizo que él se ruborizara una vez más.

- ¿Entonces..Quieres que estemos juntos?- Preguntó con ilusión

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Jejejeje esto.. Sakura-chan, yo.. tú.. ¿Quieres…-

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia tonto, no necesitas preguntármelo- Sonrió secándose las lágrimas con el torso de su mano. Repentinamente al abrir los ojos se encontró a ella misma entre los brazos de Naruto dando vueltas en el aire.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡SAKURA-CHAN ES MI NOVIA! ¡ES MI NOVIA! JAJAJAJA ¡SAKURA-CHAN ES SÓLO MIA! ¡MIA! JAJAJAJAJA

-¿¡Qué haces idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡SHANAROOO!- Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, suavemente dejó en el suelo y espero con los ojos cerrados aquel golpe.. que nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la ojiverde mirándole con ternura, extrañado por la actitud de su "novia" preguntó. -¿No vas a golpearme?- Preguntó asustado en posición de defensa. Ella sólo negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Ven aquí- Dijo tomando su chaqueta y acercándolo rápidamente a ella. El tercer beso no demoró en aparecer. La ojiverde rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio, quien sólo atino por abrazar su delgada cintura y seguir el suave movimiento de sus labios.

El único testigo de su amor en ese momento eran los pétalos de cerezo que caían guiados por el viento y la luz del sol que amenazaba con marcharse pronto. Y así, aquella tarde, ambos jóvenes descubrieron que de la amistad puede nacer el sentimiento más bello de todos.. El amor.

El sol se despedía de aquel ajetreado día, dejando tonos rosáceos y anaranjados en el cielo. Los mismos colores les que caracterizaban a ellos. Aquellos que se mezclaban a la perfección en el horizonte, en una fusión armónica y serena..

El día terminado. Mostrándose los signos de la noche, algunas estrellas no dudaron en hacerse notar en lo alto del cielo, y la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar cada rincón de la pacífica aldea en donde vivían.

La recién formalizada pareja caminaba de camino a la villa. Naruto no podía creer en lo que había pasado, tenía que agradecerles de alguna manera a sus amigos. Estaba muy feliz por haber sacado todo aquel peso de su interior.

-Sabes.. De haber sabido todo esto, te lo habría dicho mucho antes- habló el rubio refiriéndose a sus sentimientos

-Eres un cobarde- rió –Pero supongo que ambos lo somos..-

-¡Oye, Oye! ¡Tenemos que contarles a todos! ¡Todos deben saber que Sakura-chan es mi novia! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara del cejotas cuando nos vea besarnos!- rió malévolamente -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, VAMOS A COMER RAMEN SAKURA-CHAN! Creo que aún me queda algún cupón de descuento en mi apartamento.. ¿Pero dónde habrá quedado? Mmmm- dijo pensando- Ya sé, ¡Vamos a buscarlo! Muero de hambre ¿Tienes hambre, Sakura-chan?- La chica rió al verlo tan emocionado. Hace mucho tiempo que Naruto no mostraba esa faceta tan lúdica e infantil, que en lo personal a ella le mataba. Extrañaba que hablara tanto, ya que últimamente se había comportado muy extraño. Quería celebrar aquel día especial, pero tenía una idea mejor para celebrar su primera noche de noviazgo -Naruto.. ¿Te parece si mejor vamos a tu departamento y cocino algo para ti?- Preguntó sin rodeos. El chico la miró impresionado y esbozando una enorme sonrisa gritó -¿Sakura-chan va a cocinarme Ramen? ¡Este es definitivamente el día más feliz de mi vida!- Empezó a saltar por todos lados y a celebrar como un niño pequeño –¡Viva! ¡Lo logré! ¡Yupi!

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- se burló la pelirosa con una sonrisa –Vamos a comer algo- dijo finalmente tomándole de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto, todo estaba muy ordenado. La Haruno estaba alegre, se ahorraría el trabajo de tener que limpiarlo ella, porque de seguro Naruto no lo haría. Sin embargo, al rubio no pareció alegrarle tanto el asunto, para él era un territorio desconocido. Hace meses no veía el suelo de su habitación, esto era demasiado distinto a su acostumbrada morada -¿¡Pero qué demonios le hicieron Ino y Sai a mi casa!- Gritó desesperado tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Deberías estar agradecido, si todo esto hubiese sido un desastre te habrías ganado un buen golpe. No pensabas traer a tu novia a un lugar sucio y mal oliente, ¿verdad?- Le miró amenazante.

-¿Eh? Jejeje Claro que no Sakura-chan!– Se rascó la nuca en un acto de nerviosismo.

Después de unas risas y golpes por partes de la chica, los ninjas se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Sakura reunió todo lo necesario para cocinar en unos segundos y no estaba dispuesta a preparar aquellas pastas instantáneas que solía comer el rubio, sino que una cena como Dios manda. Sacó la carne de la nevera, y puso a hervir el agua. Naruto se impresionó con la velocidad y facilidad con que la chica picaba las verduras. Simplemente le encantaba verla cocinando para él.

Una vez que los humeantes platos de sopa de fideos estuvieron sobre la mesa, se sentaron a comer uno en frente del otro. Ninguno dijo algo en el transcurso de la cena, aunque Naruto de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a Sakura mientras comía, y aún tenía su plato a medio terminar cuando esta ya había acabado.

-Naruto… ¿No te gustó el ramen?- preguntó apenada

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me gustó muchísimo! Es sólo que aún no puedo creer todo esto- Se rascó la nariz sin perder su característica sonrisa –No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que estés aquí conmigo, que hayas preparado esto para mí y que seas mi– hizo una pausa -¡Novia!- Recalcó con una risita

-Yo también estoy feliz, y a decir verdad tampoco lo asimilo aún. Pero ya verás que dentro de poco nos habremos acostumbrado, ¿No lo crees?- dijo poniéndose de pie –¿Sabes? creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí esta noche, mis padres no están en casa y no quiero quedarme sola. Me gustaría estar contigo hoy, después de todo es nuestra primera noche juntos- levantó su plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

Naruto permanecía sentado mirándola completamente ruborizado- ¿¡Quieres dormir aquí con.. con.. Conmigo!- Apoyó sus brazos en el suelo a su espalda para no caer por la impresión. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y millones de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza haciéndole sonrojar cada vez más.

-¿Qué hay de malo con que una chica duerma con su novio?- le guiñó un ojo adentrándose en la cocina.

Naruto no podía creerlo. ¿Estaba siendo un pervertido al imaginar todo aquello… o Sakura realmente quería llevar su relación a otro nivel?. Se puso de pie y rápidamente llevó su plato a la cocina. Tenía que averiguar todo esto, y estaba dispuesto a recibir la paliza de su vida a costa de saber a lo que su novia se refería.

"¡Ero-Sennin! Estarías tan orgulloso de mi ahora mismo viejo pervertido.. Gracias, tenías razón respecto a Sakura-chan" Pensó mientras entraba a la habitación contigua con una sonrisita retorcida.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Este me quedó más largo. Bueno ojala les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos!**

**Saludos! =)**


End file.
